The Legion in Equestria
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: The Legion has been transported to Equestria but that's not the only thing that's different. Light slash.
1. Chapter 1

03/09/12

Happy Birthday to Abi, inspired by your birthday pic to me!

The Legion in Equestria

Brainiac Five wished he had his own lab for this. He'd even settle for hands, fingers and especially thumbs at this point.

There was no one to blame for this, though he really wanted to blame Triplicate Girl for it. Why did she have to insist on bringing that ridiculous 1980's artifact into his lab, along with jamming all the Legion members presently staying on Earth into his sanctum, to watch some sort of cartoon? Especially a cartoon about rainbow colored, talking ponies of all things? No slash that, it had rainbow colored, talking "Earth" ponies, Pegasus ponies and Unicorns of all things.

What made them think he cared about some fictional girl named Megan and whether or not anyone got rescued from a place called Midnight Castle from beyond him.

Maybe the blame truly fell onto Phantom Girl; she was the one who tried to jam the VHS _thing_ into an invention Brainy hadn't even decided what it did yet. Yes, the blame for their currant state and location was all Phantom Girl's fault. If he had hands and could fly after her, he would probably be strangling her right now.

Apparently the incomplete invention was a matter shifter and a dimensional transporter. There was no other reason for him to have hooves, of all things, rather then hands and to be in a land of talking ponies.

At least the world they were in seemed different then the image on the VHS case Brainy had saw before the invention, for a lack of a better word, zapped them all here. The only known castle was far into the distance in the side of a mountain that you could see from their currant location when the clouds were clear and they were in a rather simple village, a place called Ponyville.

The second worse thing about their location was how they arrived. They were zapped there in the middle of the town where everypony, grife they got him doing it now, in Ponyville saw them arrive.

The third worse thing was the pink pony that first reacted to them; Pinkie Pie. She did this weird gasp that actually threw her into the air before she ran off. She appeared back almost instantly with a purple canon and, before the Legion knew what hit them, they were covered in confetti and streamers with exclamations that it was now a party for some unknown reason.

What happened next had to be made the second worse thing. It was Pinkie Pie talking to them, no at them. And the singing; how the hay, he better break this new word habit before it becomes engrained in him, did she come up with miniature songs, on the spot, when learning their names? And what made her think she was going to be their new best friends; the pink Earth pony was lucky that she could not read minds when she started singing something about him being a "Smarty Pants Study Buddy", he was seeing red at that point. She's even luckier that Superman grabbed onto his tail to keep him from doing, something, he hadn't fully formed the idea when he started to trot towards her.

Now that was the absolutely worse thing about all of this. He and the Legion had not been simply transported there, no that would have been too easy. They had actually been transformed into rainbow colored, talking Earth Ponies, Pegasus and unicorns!

The entire Legion had kept their natural hair and eye color during the transformation, their hair color also transferring over to be their tail color, but Brainy was the only one who kept his natural skin color. Sadly he still stuck out a little since no pony, sprock he did it again, seemed to be his shade of green or had markings on their neck, legs or a "cutie mark" on their forehead, especially one that was different then the one on their flank. A younger pony with a big ribbon in her mane thought he had something called "cutie pox" but he'll get to that later.

Out of the group all of the girls had become unicorns. Saturn Girl was a light pink, Triplicate Girl was mostly white but had orange and purple spots like a painted pony, and Phantom Girl was also white but had the same black pattern as her uniform had from her neck down to her stomach and legs. Each girl still had their respective jewelry on their heads and their make-up but Triplicate Girl was the only girl with a short tail and her orange and purple highlights from her mane transferred over to the tail as well.

Out of the boys Superman and Lightning Lad were the only ones that became Pegasus. Both were blue but while Superman was a solid blue, Lightning Lad was such a dark blue he was almost black, the lightning scar over his eye a lighter shade of blue so it was still evident on his face, and his hooves were white where his gloves would have been but not on his legs like his uniform.

The left Brainy, Bouncing Boy and Timber Wolf as Earth ponies, though admittedly Timber Wolf was more of a werepony, if there was such a thing. He was the same grey as his fur, his coat longer then the others and his tail looking like it had when he was in his bigger wolf form and his ears pretty much looking exactly the same as before. Bouncing Boy on the other hand didn't look as large as a pony as he did as a man and his skin had changed to almost an exact replica of his uniform, only black were his normal skin tone would be, minus his Legion belt buckle and he still had his goggles.

All of the Legion members had their Legion crests or symbols as their "Cutie Marks" that is all except Brainy. While he still had the Brainiac seal on his forehead his "cutie mark" on his flank was the Legion emblem. Apparently this is what made the "cutie pox" comment but he was force to assure the young filly that the Brainiac symbol on his forehead was a birthmark and that he wasn't sick, having to buck Lightning Lad for his comment immediately after.

The things they were all missing, besides their normal forms and the things that came with it like hands and clothes were their Legion belt buckles and their Legion flight rings. This meant that all but Superman and Lightning Lad were Earth bound and when Brainy went to, more then likely, attack Pinkie Pie, Superman had grabbed onto his tail with his mouth; Superman had bitten Brainy's tail.

The thought still made Brainy's face flush and was a little disappointed that whenever he looked at his short tail, which all the boys had, though Bouncing Boy had somehow spiked his, had no evidence of the transaction. He tried to ignore the tail for the most part; he didn't like how it moved in accordance to his mood.

For all the annoyances this mishap had caused there were two bright spots; the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her lab in the basement of her tree house library. First of all, and most thankfully, Twilight was an intelligent pony that didn't make Brainy want to bang into his head into a wall when he talked to her. Though she was more magically inclined she did have a mind for science and organization.

Once Pinkie Pie had calmed and she heard their story she made arrangements for all of them. Sadly this meant the Legion had to be divided for living arrangements and to make money, or rather bits, for what they would need while they were there.

Lightning Lad was immediately recruited by a Pegasus called Rainbow Dash to help with the weather and a big storm they had planned. The ponies of this world controlled the weather and the changing of the seasons, plus the royals raised and lowered the moon, how ridiculous was that! Though Brainy suspected Rainbow was spending most of the time challenging Lightning Lad to races and doing stunts for some group called the Wonderbolts.

Both Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl went with Pinkie Pie to work at Sugar Cube Corner for the Cakes while Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl went with Rarity, a white unicorn that seemed to be the only one besides the Legion girls with make up, to assist her in her dress shop.

Thought Superman had been offered a position on the weather team, he went with Timber Wolf to work with AppleJack, an orange Earth pony with a cowgirl hat and a southern sounding accent, on her family's apple farm. How little did AppleJack know how well suited Superman was for farm life, how he must have been on some level missing it to jump at the chance rather then to fly and race with Lightning Lad and Rainbow in the clouds.

To work on a way to getting them home and back to normal Brainy went with Twilight and her assistant baby dragon, who also talked, Spike to their library tree house home. Twilight stayed upstairs to work on a magical solution while Brainy was given free range in the basement for work on a scientific answer. Spike started out going between them to assist when he could, though his priority was in Twilight's favor, but stopped coming downstairs when he saw Brainy's android, or would it be androny here, mechanisms and ran out of the basement screaming for Twilight.

Brainy had felt bad for scaring the baby dragon and returned his mechanisms to his body before following him upstairs. He and Twilight assured Spike that Brainy wasn't sort of death machine, or advanced super squeezy 6000 – whatever that meant, and the baby dragon came out from under Twilight's bed but still didn't come back to the basement when Brainy was working though Brainy suspected that Spike was occasionally watching from the upstairs door.

It was a good thing that Brainy had kept his cybernetic implants for he wasn't sure how, without being a unicorn, he would have been able to work on anything. He couldn't hold a screwdriver or any other tool with hooves, though he's seen Pinkie Pie somehow pull the canon string with her hoof and AppleJack tip her hat in greeting. If he didn't have more pressing manners to attend to her would have been tempted to do a study of how a fingerless culture had develop to have much humanoid technology, homes and even foods, though mostly vegetarian with the exception of eggs.

The storm Rainbow mentioned came shortly after a shy yellow Pegasus brought him a basket of apples for dinner. He thinks she said her name was Fluttershy but it was hard to hear with the hushed voice and nervous squeaks before she ran from the basement, seemingly from nerves, though he wondered why she didn't fly out.

Not knowing how Twilight's equipment would handle in the storm, Brainy figured he would try to get some rest on the mattress Twilight had gotten for him. She hadn't gotten a chance to bring down pillows or a blanket yet but he figured that, as a pony, he wouldn't miss him and curled up with his legs under him like he had seen horses do and settled down to sleep.

A very familiar sounding bolt of lightning awoke Brainy and he looked around a moment before realizing there was something warm on his back and, more importantly, there was someone beside him.

Curled up and fast asleep next to Brainy was Superman, his wing draped over Brainy as a make shift blanket and using his front legs as a makeshift pillow.

Again warmth heated up Brainy's cheeks but he smiled and gave Superman a soft, no one else would know, nuzzle before settling back down to sleep with his head next to Superman's.


	2. Chapter 2

04/29/12

I wasn't planning on continuing this but "for the lolz" bonus challenge at the CxB club on dA was the perfect opportunity to do so and I couldn't resist putting my two cents in about something the pony fandom argues about.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Over time the Brainy and his fellow legionnaires developed a pattern for their day to day lives in Ponyville. In the morning Brainy and Superman would awake and join Twilight and Spike for breakfast. Afterward Superman would go to help on the apple farm, Twilight to study her books and Brainy down to the lab.

The lab, while a godsend, was almost a curse at the same time. In a society mostly focused on magic the level of science was far below what Brainy was used to. The materials were also equally sparse seeing as there wasn't much work being done in that field and thus required lots of bits to get what little existed. Half the time Brainy tried to make what he needed with what he had available, the other half he went into town and, for lack of a better word, became a handy man, or would that be a hoofy colt here, to earn extra bits to pool in with what the others were earning at their jobs.

When out in the town, Brainy would try Sugar Cube Corner first. The Cakes tended to have many problems with their ovens and Brainy charged them less then a specialist would have. He did this taking into consideration that they were already paying two more wages then they were before the Legion came to this world and were also giving room and board to Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl.

Whenever he was there Brainy would observe the Cakes while he worked seeing as Mr. and Mrs. Cake were Earth ponies like himself and could possibly help him figure out how they got along for the most part without hands and fingers. For the most part the Cakes seemed to use their mouths for a lot of things, such as stirring and using special oven mitts to take out freshly baked trays of baked goods but they were somehow able to use their hoofs to pick up eggs and crack them open. It didn't seem to be a matter of balance or developed skill. It was as if they knew they could do it and thus did it with ease, making it seem that all ponies had some level of magic that Brainy, still a skeptic of magic despite his numerous encounters with it, had yet to harness.

There was also the aspect of family that Brainy had started to observe without consciously meaning to at first. The Cakes, a married couple, also had children, twins a boy Pegasus and a girl unicorn. At his first encounter with them Brainy expressed his curiosity at how two Earth ponies could have had such children. Apparently having been asked this before Mrs. Cake just smiled and took out their family albums. She showed him a picture of Carrot Cake's great, great, great, great Grandfather a unicorn, which also seemed to be the source of Mr. Cake's orange hair and green eyes, though the green eyes skipped a few generations until Carrot Cake. Then she showed him a picture of her great aunt, second cousin twice removed, who was a Pegasus.

Genetics wasn't Brainy's area of expertise but he was an expert none the less. He knew that, while unlikely, it was possible that those ancestors made it possible for the two earth ponies to have such children. He theorized that the combination of Mr. and Mrs. Cake's brought out the stronger genes of the unicorn and possibly the magic within those genes brought out the dormant genes of the Pegasus. Even if he had doubts about the genes the physical evidence of Pumpkin Cake, the female unicorn, or rather her appearance made it obvious that she was Carrot Cake's daughter. If it wasn't for Pound Cake, the male Pegasus's mane looking similar to Cupcake's he wouldn't have picked him out as either of the Cake's child.

In any case genetics was a strange thing, especially in this world where a pony's coloring rarely seemed to have influence on their children's coloring. For example he saw a picture of Twilight Sparkle's family; her mother was white with a purple and white mane, her father was blue with a darker blue mane and her older brother was white with a blue mane while Twilight was purple with a purple mane with a pink streak along side a lighter purple streak. Then none of the Apple family members looked alike, though he had no frame of reference for the parents. If he had time it would be interesting to do a further study on pony genetics, maybe starting with a Cake genetic family tree but that would have to wait for another time.

It was almost more interesting to note that Equestria had the technology to take pictures, even colored pictures for such a long time. They had advanced technology in some areas but next to nothing in other areas. He believed the train that came through town even ran on coal.

But Brainy was getting off his train of thought, he was thinking of family not genetics earlier. Returning to that he observed that the Cakes were clearly still infatuated with each other even after years of marriage. At times they would forget Brainy was there and would pause and nuzzle each other amidst the middle of whatever they were doing and whenever they would meet eyes from across the room it seemed like they couldn't help but smile at the other. Carrot Cake also seemed to like to call Cupcake "sugar plum" as what Brainy assumed was an affectionate nickname.

They also adored their children, keeping them in a playpen in whatever room they were working in to keep them near though the playpen often did little good to them. Whenever the twins felt like it they would escape it, Pound Cake by flying out, apparently a very early developer, and Pumpkin Cake by using her unicorn magic to float out of which could be considered normal for unicorns since it seemed it was controlled more by emotions then spells at that age. When the twins weren't being adored by their parents they were often playing with Pinkie Pie, who seemed to be their baby sitter along with their playmates. Brainy couldn't help but think that they were on the same level of maturity but had to admit that Pinkie seemed as much of a part of the Cake family as the twins and she did make tedious work go faster with her sunny personality.

After Brainy finished with whatever work the Cakes had for him, Mrs. Cake would insist on giving him a slice of cake or a couple of cupcakes along with his payment. On occasion she would pat his mane in a way that reminded him of Saturn Girl, which would only get ruined when Mr. Cake ruffled it on his way out.

If it was still relatively early in the day he would continue around the town to see if he could get anymore work. On days that he got cupcakes he would drop by the school and give them to the teacher, Cherilee, to disperse among her students and on days that he got cake he would drop it off at the library for Twilight and Spike to share. Once he was done working around town he would return to the library and work with the supplies he had and made calculations for what he still needed and how much he would need to get it.

Some days Superman would stay at the Apple farm until after dinner coming down to the lab to sleep next to Brainy and other days he would come back to the tree house in time to eat with them, having to go down and get Brainy to come eat. The days that Superman returned to dinner were a little awkward for Brainy. It wasn't that Brainy didn't enjoy Superman's company, quite the opposite, but those were the nights were they went to bed at the same time. For Brainy it was much easier to go to sleep and know Superman would be there later rather then consciously lay down next to him. In fact it was utterly nerve racking but Superman didn't seem to think anything of it so Brainy didn't question it and tried not to let his nerves show.

One morning after Superman had left for the farm, Twilight asked him to stay at the library a little longer. She waited until Spike left the room to get some scrolls before turning to him and asking,

"Is Superman your colt friend?"

It didn't take too long for Brainy to realize what she was asking. Her expression made it clear she wasn't asking if Superman was a friend whom was a colt, she knew that much when she met the lot of them. And though Superman was obviously too old to be a "colt" it was similar to how humanoids called men "boys" such in the instance of "boyfriends" like they called women "girls" in the instance of "girlfriends".

Twilight Sparkle had essentially just asked Brainy if he and Superman were dating.

The idea made Brainy feel faint and he was sure he was blushing. If he started giggling he would have to try flying off a cliff without his flight ring.

"What makes you think that?" Brainy tried to brush it off

"Well Applejack offered him a room at the farm but he always comes here to sleep," Twilight rose on eyebrow at him, in a way that clearly said, "I'm not stupid you know" and suggested towards him with a hoof, "Next to you."

"I am… uncertain as to why he does that," Brainy admitted.

"I think the answer to that is rather obvious," Twilight smiled and left the table. "The girls and I are taking a break this afternoon to have a picnic and a few of the Legionnaires are coming too, you should join us."

Brainy made a confirming noise but had no plans on actually going. That was until the Cakes had no work for him and gave him cupcakes to take to the picnic. After that he felt pretty much obligated to go.

Putting on a foal harness saddle, Pinkie Pie, carrying the Cake twins, walked with him to the picnic along with Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl, talking excitedly about the cupcakes he was carrying on his back. When she ran out of cupcake based conversation she began to discuss with her coworkers what to do once they got to the picnic, Brainy mostly stayed out of it.

Most of the others were already there when they arrived and were setting up multiple blankets for the picnic and laying out the food. Rarity was showing Saturn Girl now to fold napkin swans with unicorn magic; Phantom Girl was having fun snuggling against a bashful looking Timber Wolf's fur, Superman was helping Applejack lay out numerous apple treats and Twilight and Fluttershy were getting out the sandwiches while Lightning Lad and Rainbow Dash were racing circles above them.

"Bounce, bounce," Pound Cake giggled and waved his hoofs excitedly, soon followed by his sister in his chant.

Used to the request, Bouncing Boy lay on his back and inflated his stomach a little. He chuckled when the twins were placed on his stomach and they began to jump up and down on him, apparently it tickled.

"Hey Brainy, you made it," Superman smiled at he walked over to him.

Trying very hard not to blush, Brainy nodded and spoke rapidly when he said, "There weren't any jobs to do and the Cakes gave me some cupcakes for the picnic so here I am."

Brainy could just buck Twilight for that knowing look she was giving him.

"Brainy, do the claw thing," Spike brought over three younger fillies which Brainy recognized as Sweetie Bell, Applebloom and Scootalo, two of the three being younger sisters of the main six ponies who had been helping them since their arrival.

"Spike, for the twenty-second time, it is not a claw," Brainy managed not to roll his eyes. For some reason Brainy had a hard time saying no to Spike at these silly requests that started after Spike stopped fearing Brainy's mechanical parts but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Please," Spike pleaded, his eyes getting bigger and shinier.

Oh yes, that was why.

"Fine," Brainy sighed.

"Here, let me take the cupcakes first," Superman lifted the box off Brainy's back and balanced them his snout which had made Superman brush said snout against Brainy's side during the transfer.

Darn it Twilight, stop it with the look already!

Shaking his head, Brainy took in a breath and lifted his hoof, making it transform into one of his numerous tools at which the foals made awed noises over. He was forced to change it to several more tools until the food was ready to eat.

Darn Twilight organized everyone to make sure Superman and Brainy sat next to each other. If she didn't stop it with the look and now the winking Brainy would be forced to hide some of her books in revenge.

The ponies that were native to his world began to tell the others about a great dragon migration that was coming up and their plans to make a trench to observe it. Some of the legionnaires expressed interest in seeing it as well and began to ask questions.

Just as Brainy thought it could be an interesting opportunity to study a creature that was a myth in their world he noticed Superman push a sandwich over to him, it was daisies and dandelions something that Brainy found he enjoyed since coming here since all of their taste buds had changed to enjoy pony food along with their transformation into ponies. He noted that there were several other kinds of sandwiches to choose from and wondered if Superman had remembered Brainy enjoying the sandwich before, the thought of which made Brainy blush again.

"Thanks," Brainy managed to say before he began to eat.

Superman smiled before eating a bit of his own sandwich.

"Peaceful here, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Brainy agreed.

"Do you think once we get back home we'll be able to come back to visit?"

At first Brainy wondered why Superman would want to come back; being in this world was frustrating and backwards at times. It wouldn't be so bad if they had least had their own bodies but they were ponies eating flowers and grass for crying out loud.

Pinkie burst randomly into song and everyone laughed in enjoyment, including Superman whose laugh was warm and inviting. Maybe it wasn't so bad here after all.


End file.
